


Finale

by BloodyDevil



Series: Anakin's journey to a Threesome [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil
Summary: Alright, I'm done with this. I don't write sex scenes, sorry.Yell at me onTumblr
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin's journey to a Threesome [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631587
Comments: 18
Kudos: 615





	Finale

“It’s a pleasure to have you over, Master Kenobi.” Padmé says, as though her husband had not walked into her apartment and deposited the Jedi Master on the couch much to his clear chagrin.

“It’s a pleasure to be here, Senator. I apologize for my lack of footwear and layers. Anakin abducted me from our rooms.” Anakin looked at his master and noticed the man was missing two of his normal layers. 

Huh.

He hadn’t noticed that before.

No wonder they got so many looks in the halls.

Oops.

“Sorry Master.” Anakin says, sitting down next to Padmé on the couch opposite to the one he had put Obi-wan on. “At least you’re not in your undertunics?”

“Yes, thank Force for that.” Obi-wan remarks dryly.

“So, did Anakin talk to you about that recording the Chancellor gave him?” Padmé asks, directing them to the subject they’re supposed to speak about.

“Yes. It is quite concerning that the Chancellor has a fake holovid of such intimate actions. It brings into question the legitimacy of any holovids he might bring forward in the Senate.” Obi-wan states.

All business.

As usual.

“Yes, I’ve been thinking of informing some others. It is quite dangerous if he is able to fake such things. Or if whoever is giving him information is willing to fake such things. But due to the content, I felt it would be best to consult with you before speaking with other senators.” Padmé states, surprising Anakin.

 _’Are they seriously going to have a completely serious conversation about how this affects the_ senate _?’_ Anakin asks himself. 

This is not why he brought Obi-wan to Padmé’s apartment.

“We should also find out where he got this from. It’d be worrying if someone is tampering with the security holovids outright.”

“Yes. It’d be more worrying if Chancellor Palpatine cannot provide a proper source.”

“You’re implying he might’ve arranged for the fake to be made himself?”

_What?_

Palpatine would never.

“I don’t like it, but it’s an option we have to consider.”

“What motive would he have for doing such a thing?” Anakin asks, not understanding.

How could they accuse the Chancellor of such a thing?

“Anakin is the Chancellor aware of your marriage?” Anakin nods in affirmation and Obi-wan continues, “Perhaps he wished to corrupt you in some way. Isolate you from two people you’re close to. If you reacted differently than you had, perhaps with anger as you tend to do, this could’ve gone quite a terrible way.”

Ignoring the subtle call out, Obi-wan had a point.

The Chancellor had seemed quite shocked with his reaction.

Perhaps he was expecting Anakin to react differently?

But if he expected Anakin to be angry then shouldn’t he of been happy that Anakin reacted more positively?

“Anakin’s libido overrules his emotions.” Padmé remarks which brings Anakin out of his thoughts.

“And sometimes his common sense.” Obi-wan agrees. Padmé hides a laugh in a cough.

Traitor.

“I brought you here for a reason that was not discussing my libido.”

“I don’t know, you proposing I join you and Padmé likely has a lot to do with your libido.”

Which.

Fair. 

It did.

“You already propositioned him?” Padmé asks, turning to look at him.

“I figured you be okay with it.”

“I’d of rather been there.”

Obi-wan chokes on the tea C-3PO had brought him. Evidently he had been hoping Padmé was not on as board as Anakin had said she was. 

“See? Completely okay with it. Wanna have sex with us?” Anakin’s head snaps to look at his wife when an audible slap was heard when she facepalmed. She was shaking her head as Obi-wan spoke.

“Smooth.” Obi-wan remarks.

“What? I’m pretty sure everyone present is aware of how terrible I am at flirting-”

Padmé cuts him off, “Mmhmm.”

“Oh, yes,”

“Wildly aware,”

“I had hoped it would prevent situations similar to your marriage from occurring.” Obi-wan states.

Anakin ignored all that and continued with what he was saying, “so I figured blunt would be better.”

Padmé sighs, “Obi-wan, would you be open to sharing our bed for a night? And depending on how things go, joining our relationship? Our current relationship will not change if you decide not to, it is merely an offer we’ve decided to put on the table.”

Obi-wan sets his teacup and saucer on the coffee table between the couches, clearly thinking before he responds. “While I’m not opposed to the idea, there are certain things that would need to be discussed.”

“What things?”

“Well, are we using protection? What kind? Are there are medical things we need to know about each other? Kink threshold? What kinks are all okay with doing? Are we sticking to vanilla for the first time or do we need to negotiate?”

“Negotiate?” Anakin repeats, Negotiate what?

“What about aftercare? Are we doing anything beforehand or just diving in sex? What positions are we going to do? Along with a few others depending on your responses to the other questions.” Obi-wan shrugs.

“You’ll both be wearing condoms, both Anakin and I are clean and have no illnesses that could be an issue. Let’s keep the first time vanilla and move into kinks and the negotiating that goes with it should we progress further with this relationship. After the sex, if you’re comfortable with it it’d be preferable if you stayed with us. Either in our bed or a guest room if that’d be more comfortable for you. We could do dinner or simply foreplay before having sex and for us at least positions are typically determined when we have sex.” Padmé answers simply.

Anakin agreed with all her responses. He’d really like it if Obi-wan stayed with them after sex. But, “What negotiation?”

“You’ve had a rather vanilla sex life haven’t you?”

“Yes. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“Of course not. It’s some people’s preference. Anakin sometimes people negotiate before they have sex as they have kinks that could make their partner uncomfortable or could potentially go too far if taken to an extreme. For example, some people enjoy being choked, but before using that in an erotic scenario they would have to negotiate with whoever’s choking them about limitations and how far is too far. What their safeword is and whatnot. I’ve explained this to you before.”

Yeah. Anakin’s remembering that.

“Yeah, I blocked out most of that talk. It was far too traumatizing for a fifteen-year-old.”

Fifteen-year-old Anakin did not need to know about autoerotic asphyxiation.

Some of that talk was useful.

Most was traumatizing and stuff Anakin never thought about and have not thought about since.

Until now.

“You should’ve heard the talk I got from Master Qui Gon. Useful, but incredibly disturbing. But I don’t really have any other questions, so I’m ready when you are.”

Wait seriously.

It’s that easy?

“You’re 100% on board with having sex with me and Padmé?”

“Well, my only stipulation earlier was whether Padmé was truly on board or if you were simply projecting.” Obi-wan shrugs.

Oh.

“Well, do we want to go upstairs now?”

“What happened to dinner?”

“It’s a little early for dinner. Perhaps a late lunch?” Padmé suggests.

“Or we could skip right to foreplay in the bedroom,” Anakin suggests.

“Do you have any specific foreplay in mind, Anakin?” 

At that question, Anakin’s mind immediately flitted to the fake holovid of Padmé and Obi-wan making out. Seeing that in real life would be… Anakin shifts to hide the boner he got thinking about it. Force, he’s watched that video so many times today. 

Anakin could see the ghost of a smirk on Obi-wan’s face and has a grim realization.

He just sent that image along his and Obi-wan’s bond.

Whoops.

“Perhaps heading to the bedroom would be best. Unless we want to see what happens when Anakin reaches his limit.” Padmé opens her mouth to respond but Anakin cuts her off,

“Nope, bedroom,” Anakin gets up, walking around the coffee table and throwing Obi-wan over his shoulder.

“Anakin!” Obi-wan exclaims, Padmé giggles at his antics, “For cripes sake, at least pick up your wife.” Obi-wan mutters.

That’s not a bad idea.

Anakin walks back over and throws Padmé over his other shoulder, taking them both to the master bedroom.

Padmé was still giggling over his shoulder, “I’m married to a caveman.”

“Evidently.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm done with this. I don't write sex scenes, sorry.
> 
> Yell at me on [ Tumblr](https://ahumanname.tumblr.com/)


End file.
